Abandoned
by Ayuki-Hono
Summary: Aurora Silver has always dreamed of becoming a Pirate. When she finally gets her chance, she's just dumped off on some Island by her parents crew. This isn't exactly what she had in mind, but she'll find a way to live with it. Rated T/Light M in future chapters/Accepting OCs (Summary slightly edited/Genre alteration.)
1. Chapter 1

Shouldn't I be working on other stories? Yes, yes I should. Am I actually working on them right now too? Yes and no. I have chapter two of Best Summer Ever almost completed, so that should be up today. I think, not sure, we shall see how I feel after school today, haha~

So yeah, new story, and this time it's a Pirate101 instead of Wizard101. I'll be accepting only 1 OC at this moment. Information I need is down below.

-Ayuki-Hono

Chapter 1-

The wind blew on the ocean, making swoosh and swish noises in every which way. It was bright and sunny out, having just rained only an hour or two ago. On the calm ocean waves sat a medium sized ship. The wood on it was colored a dark navy blue, almost black, with lighter blue and black trimming all around it. It has a picture of a Rose on the sails. The rose petals were a sky blue color and had a dark black stem on it. It was an interesting combination.

If you listened closely, you could hear voices coming from this boat.

"W-what? Ha-ha, very funny Mike! That's impossible, what would the armada want with my parents anyway?" A young snow white haired girl said. She was currently sailing with her parents crew across the ocean. The wind was blowing against them, so they weren't going very fast. The young girl had been expecting her parents back sometime soon, but they had yet to show up. She had been pacing back and forth, waiting in patience, when her dad's first mate showed up, telling her of the grim news.

"Now, Aurora, listen'ta me and listen'ta me good. Ya'know what I'm sayin' is true. You know very well why the Armada is after 'em. They stole some rare spices from 'em to be sold, you know that very well. I don't know if they're alive or dead yet, but let's hope for the best. Until then, I'm sendin' you away to live with a man named Avery. He takes in children to train 'em to become pirates. I knows you've always dreamed of being one, so now's your chance. You go stay with Avery, and me'in the crew'll go look for 'em. S'okay with ya?" Aurora simply nodded, trying to make sure her tears didn't fall. Pirates don't cry, at least pirates in training don't. Still, she couldn't help but feel betrayed. Mike was sending her away and the way he had said it made her feel like he was getting rid of her. Like she was a nuisance.

"Good. We'll be there in 'bout half a day. You can rest 'till then, alright?" Aurora nodded once more, turning, then walked away back to her cabin. Only then did she let her tears fall freely.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Waking up with a loud bang! was definitely not Aurora's favorite way to arise from slumber. Especially on a Saturday. Sitting up, the sleepy girl rubbed her eyes, then squinted trying to get a good look at things since her vision was kind of blurry from sleep. Getting up from her cot, she stepped on the swaying floor and walked over towards the door and opened it. Mike stood there, looking quite pleased with himself for some reason.

"What is it? Are we there already?" He simply rubbed his beard, trying to think of what to say, since there was obviously something else going on. "Well?"

"Ah you see, we are here. But I also have some other news. We've located your parents," The blue-eyed girl's eyes sparkled in excitement, "but it seems they're all the way in the pacific." Her face fell, disappointment quickly taking over.

"I see. So I guess I am staying here after all?" He nodded, and she sighed. "Alrighty then, so where is this place? I don't see it." Grabbing the bed-headed girl's hand, he steered her to the bow of the ship and she saw a some-what large island.

"Is that it?" Mike nodded and she simply stared at the island. She could see people, definitely, but she was still nervous. She didn't know anybody. She would be new. Something she undoubtedly feared. "Great. I'm gonna be a new kid who knows no one..." She crossed her arms and huffed. The pirate sighed at her attitude but said nothing. Signaling another crewmen to steer them in, he walked backed to his own cabin to wait while Aurora also walked back to her room to get changed.

Putting on a pair of cream colored baggy pants, and an old blue shirt along with a pair of black boots, she set out but not before grabbing her hat. Making sure the feather on it was still in tact, she locked her door and walked back to the bow of the ship. They were almost there, just about a mile away from the docks. When they made port, butterflies in her stomach stirred, her nervousness hadn't left her obviously. She bit the inside of her cheek to try and distract her, but it didn't help any. In fact it probably made it worse than it already was.

After docking and getting off their ship, they walked through the small town and towards a fancy courtyard. A man stood in front of the iron clad gate, holding a huge axe in his hands and standing straight up right. He saw them approach.

"Halt! State ye name and ye business."

"M'names Mike, I have business with Avery concerning a new Pirate Apprentice. He said I was to be expected." The guard quickly grabbed a scroll from his back pocket and scanned it over with his grey eyes. When he nodded, they were allowed in. No one was wondering about, making Aurora relieved and she let out a breath she'd been holding in previously.

When they reached the big white bricked house, Mike knocked on the brass doors. A voice inside called out, bidding them in. Aurora opened the doors first, surprising Mike a little, and saw a white-bearded tall skinny man in the back. The walls were a burgundy color, trimmed with a gold and white color, and room was richly endowed, persian rugs and fancy sofas with chairs to match were scattered about. She spotted a gold gilded globe, and a row of bookcases filled to the brim with knowledge. Even the man himself was dressed lavishly. A deep blue overcoat that flowed down to his thighs, trimmed with gold. His hat was similar, with a big, curvy, feather on top. He wore a white shirt and pants, equipped with black boots with silver buckles. The thing that was most noticeable was the blue and yellow bird on his shoulder. It's red eyes staring at her, making her more nervous.

"Ah, Mike, I see you've come. You're 5 minutes late." Aurora almost facepalmed at the ridiculous statement. Who gives a hoot about being 5 minutes late?! Obviously this old codger did. Mike laughed nervously and scratched the back of his redhead. He looked down at Aurora who had her cheeks puffed out as if in annoyance. 'Make a good impression, Aurora. Don't make that expression!' He wanted to say, but alas it was only a thought.

"Sorry. Woke up a bit late ehehe." Avery said nothing and shrugged a little, showing he didn't care much and poured himself a glass of red wine. Offering a glass to Mike, who thanked him and took it, they started to chat. Aurora was bored, so instead of listening to their babbling she walked over to the books and pulled a random one out. Nothing special about it, she sat down and started reading it. It was just a silly fairy-tale. Finding it completely boring, since she's heard that fairy tale all her life, she put it back up and sat there waiting patiently.

After what seemed like hours, which in reality was only about 10 minutes, they finally stopped and beckoned her over.

"Avery has agreed to take you in." Aurora, honestly, was disappointed though she'd never say that outloud of course. Despite the fact she didn't want to stay here, she didn't want to upset Mike either. He'd been like an uncle to her, since she never got to meet her real one after he had died in a shipping accident. Her mother had been devastated since he was her brother, even her father had been upset. They never really had a funeral since her uncle's body had been lost in the accident, a fact that made her mother sob heavily. Charles, her uncle's name, had wanted to be buried in a field of his favorite flowers, Satin Slippers. They were a hybrid Lily Flower and absolutely beautiful, in Charles' opinion. He had a garden full of them in front of his country villa. He was a wealthy man and could afford many luxuries, though he was never one to flaunt his money and felt best to keep it secret, he was still targeted due to his immense wealth.

"I see. Thank you, sir, I appreciate it." Despite being raised in the pirate language, Aurora felt more better talking like a well educated girl, or woman as she liked to think of herself. She was fifteen after all, plenty old enough to be called a woman, right? Her mother had not always been a pirate, she came from a wealthy family of course. But as fate would have it, she fell in love with a pirate and the two married only a year after. Aurora's grandparents had been ashamed of Cassandra, her mother, yet when they heard of her pregnancy they were overjoyed to have a grandchild. Aurora practically grew up with her grandparents the first 10 years of her life, her parents having went off on their own adventure all the while claiming they were not abandoning her, so she was educated with the finest of tutors. It had been a glamorous life, in the eyes of a commoner, but it did get boring after a while.

"Of course, of course, now first order of business. We must get you settled into your room! My assistant, Fin, will show you the way. Mike, it's been a pleasure seeing you again, but I have things that require my full attention. I should hope to see you soon, of course." The silver-haired girl noticed he also seemed to talk properly, unlike Mike.

"Ah, no'probem. Ah hope Aurora here 'don cause too much of'a hassle fer ya." He gave Aurora one last hug and pat on the back, and left. Without ever looking back. Not. Even. Once.

"Well child, if you are going to stay here and train to be a pirate, you must act and dress like one. Here," He handed her an envelope with a ornate wax seal on it, "take this into town at some point and talk to the clothier. She can set you up with some clothes, free of charge."

Aurora grabbed it, turning it over and looking at the wax seal, "Thank you, sir."

Avery looked her over, trying to find any hint of untrustworthiness in her. He "hmm'd" in thought, stroking his chin beard and walked over towards his desk. Sitting down, he told her to come over, to which she obliged, "You seem to have educated speech and manners. Tell me, why do you want to be a pirate?"

She certainly didn't expect a question such as that and remained hesitant to answer. After a minute or two she spoke, "I grew up with my wealthy grandparents. I've never really known much else except for what I was taught there. The rich lifestyle...It gets old, and I'm tired of it. I want something more exciting in my life and this is what I chose to seek after."

He remained quiet, just listening intently. He was quite interested in this child. She seemed different than all the other past pirate candidates, and he wanted to make good use of her. But first, of course, he had to make sure she had the right reasons and was enthusiastic enough to become an apprentice pirate. She seemed well enough and he thought for a moment more before he rang a bell on his desk. It was a silver color, and completely stainless. It was a very pretty bell of course. It shone with beautiful silver light, and it almost made Aurora want to touch it.

The big doors to Avery's office opened quietly and slowly. A young boy and girl emerged from it, both decked out in ragged pirate uniforms. The boy's uniform was a unique combination of orange and purple, both colors were very pale and dark, while his hair was a sandy blond color. The girl wore all black, which matched her equally black hair.

"Well Aurora, I'd like to introduce you to your new _crew_mates."

End Chapter 1

Information I need for OC:

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Personality:

Appearance:

Friends/Relationships:


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, late, but whatever. Enjoy what I typed up in a hurry! (This chapter was not planned out like I usually do in chapters, so excuse the choppiness.)

Chapter 2

Aurora stared blankly at her so called new 'crewmates'. She didn't care much for the prospect of working with two other random people so she folded her arms and turned her head, "I refuse. I do not wish to work with other people; especially people I am not familiar with."

The Pirate captain was baffled by her answer. No one has ever denied him before and now this rookie comes here and says she refuses? Avery thought to himself before looking at the other two in the room. He nodded at them, signaling them to leave. Sighing, he walked over to his desk and sat down, intertwining his hands with one another and looked straight into Aurora's eyes.

"So you refuse, eh? Very well then, I have no choice but to make you a captain of your own crew."

The silver-haired girl's eye's widened considerably. Captain? Of her own crew? A new pirate such as her definitely has no business being a captain, that she knew for sure. She did not work well with others, but she did not want to be in charge of her own crew. She didn't even have a ship! How exactly could she be a captain?

Avery smirked, "Of course you'll have to recruit your own crewmen, so I leave that to you. However," he closed his eyes and heavily sighed, " I do have something that needs done. If you can do it, I will give you your own ship."

The girl merely gazed at him, thinking and weighing her options. It would definitely depend on what the job was and if it was dangerous or not. Then again, if being a pirate means a dangerous situation, she would gladly do it.

"I suppose I could. What exactly must I do?" She bit the inside of her cheek, getting the feeling that this was going to be a bad idea. No turning back now however.

"Simple," he stood up and walked over to a display case. There was nothing in there, "I want you to retrieve my Jade Amulet. It was stolen by one of my more" He paused, "willful crewmen. His name is Fin Dorsal."

Nodding, she memorized what he had said. Retrieve a Jade Amulet from a guy named Fin Dorsal. Simple enough, as he said. However...

"Okay, and how do I retrieve it from him? I'm just one girl and I have no weapons."

Avery clicked his fingers together, "That's right, you need to be classed! Tell me, do you have any experience with weapons? Guns, swords, daggers...Perhaps voodoo?"

She made a face of confusion. Voodoo? Is he talking about being a witchdoctor? How preposterous. There was no way, but, "I do have some experience with swords, but I am not very good."

The old man nodded and eyed her over. He seemed to be thinking over something and nodded once more before walking over to a case and taking out a sparquebus. Aurora eyed him suspiciously. A gun?

She took the gun when he handed it to her and set it into the palm of her hand in the correct position. She's never shot a gun before, but she knew how to hold them. Looking it over, she asked, "Why a sparquebus? I've no experience with guns whatsoever. Do I perhaps strike you as the shooting type?"

"Aye, you look like you have a good eye and good aim. There" he pointed to a tea cup sitting on a shelf in a nearby corner, "try shooting that."

Placing her thumb on the back of the gun and her index finger into the trigger, she took aim. Cocking it back like she had seen other gun holders do, she released the trigger and shot the tea cup, shattering it. She looked amazed at herself, not believing she had actually shot it on her first try. Handing back the gun to Avery, she put her arms behind her back and waited for him to say something.

"I must say, you are quite the shot. Seems I was right. You, my dear, shall be a musketeer!" She stared at him without a word, only nodding in agreement.

"So I am to be a musketeer? All right then. Do I have a teacher of someone to help me train with guns?"

Avery bid her to follow him as he walked out of his office and then over to a latched door that was in the ground. It looked to be like the side of a castle wall or the rook piece in a chess game, only it was molded into the side of the island, which was peculiar to Aurora. The man lifted the hatch and allowed Aurora to go, saying, "Ladies first."

There was someone down there, she noticed, and he was mumbling about something, the occasional shout following behind it, "Where did I put that blasted gunpowder?!"

She ducked her head under the stairs to get a good look, but it was kind of dark, even though the holes in the wall offered some light. She noticed he wore a hat, pirate standard of course, and had an eye monocle over the left eye. He was a pelican, and an old looking one at that. The pelican man took no notice of them until Avery spoke up, "Hello old friend! How are things?"

Now that she could get a good look at him, she noted he wore a tattered jacket and there were bullet holes in his hat. There was a sniper that he held in his hands and he had on black leather boots. She recognized him! He was, "You're Ol' Fish Eye! I've heard about you!"

Her outburst startled the both of them, Avery in particular. He hadn't expected her to hear of Fish Eye, but he was quite famous around these parts. He had participated in the Polarian War, but had jumped ship, deciding to become a pirate instead. It was a much more flashy lifestyle, he figured.

Avery coughed, gaining both of their attentions, "Well, Aurora, I'd like you to meet your class trainer."

Aurora was quite excited, in fact, thinking that the Fish Eye was going to be her mentor! So, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, she let out, "When do I start?!"

End of Chapter 2

Yeah short chapter, but it's essential. We needed to get her class trainer in there, and I wanted the meeting to be only a chapter, so I made it short. Sorry about that! I'll start working on chapter 3 later on, when I get more time. School's a hassle, Senior year and all, but I'll get by!

Ayuki-Hono


End file.
